Typhon (God Genesis)
|-|God of Monsters= |-|True Form= Summary Typhon is an all powerful God of Monsters. He is the son of Gaia and Tartarus. Typhon was a fearsome enemy towards all the gods. He was far more powerful than most gods, and his size was enormous. Along with Echidna, it took a combined effort to even defeat him, and even then he was only sealed under Mount Etna at most. Typhon waits for the day he is risen to lay waste to Olympus. He get's his chance when Hera disobeyed orders and freed him so he can take out the dragon gods. Typhon was inevitably defeated by a combined might again, but he was instead destroyed for good this time. Divinity Level Typhon has a divinity level of 2,400,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality In his God of monsters state, he is usually seen as a mindless savage, bloodthirty, and rampaging monster, destroying everything in his wake, but most importantly the gods of olympus. In his true state, he appears to be much more level headed and intelligent. In this state, he actually utilizes true fighting ability and fights much more cautiously. Typhon is pretty arrogant, calling the spells the gods used on him "parlor tricks". He also is in this state whenever he mates with Echidna. Inidcating he is not as mindless as he appears. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Typhon Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: Trillions of Years old. Classification: God of Monsters, Divine Class Deity/Monster Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a god, he has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a god, he has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (He can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Typhon can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (He can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (He can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (He can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of his imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, he has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (He has control of the primordial magical forces allowing him to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Typhon can alter minds to whatever degree), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (He has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a god, he can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (He can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. He can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (He can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as he wants), Dimensional Travel (He can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (He can create barriers out of almost anything he wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation (He can create almost anything he wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (He can erase beings from existence with his thoughts. For more powerful beings he has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (He can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to his complex nature, he is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to his complex nature, stopping time does not make him immobile. He is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify his powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to him), Mind Manipulation (He is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Stronger than Echidna and Zaros. Defeated the Queen Duo. Took the combined might of multiple gods and an angel to defeat. Should be capable of fighting with Primordials since he is stronger than Rhea (God Genesis)Rhea) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can react to Ultimate Class Angels, Top deities, and Rhea) Lifting Strength: Universal (Superior to Atlas) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Rhea, Zeus, Hera, Sheia, Remia, Persephone, Hecate, Ares, Hades, and Poseidon) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average in his god of monsters state. In his true form he is highly skilled in combat Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragon Seeker: Typhon fires out red flaming balls out of his dragon heads, each are capable of generating a lareg devastating explosion. These are powerful enough to one shot gods. Dragon Flare: Typhon shoots out flaming large beams out of his dragon heads. Capable of instantly setting whatever it hits ablaze. Melting through even the most powerful barriers. This was powerful enough to almost kill Persephone when she was hit only briefly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods